This invention relates to new and useful improvements in truck boxes and covers therefor. Conventionally, open topped truck boxes are closed by a tarpaulin which is either manually positioned or, under certain circumstances, may be mechanically positioned.
However several disadvantages exist with the use of such covers. For example they are difficult to store when not in use and cannot be operated mechanically if the upper boundaries of the load carried by the truck box, extend above the plane of the upper surface of the truck box.
Furthermore it is difficult for tarpaulins and the like to be latched securely in order to avoid damage occurring to the tarpaulin due to wind pressure and the like.